paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Bootleg
Massive magazines but otherwise poor performance overall |unlock = 21 |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = 464,000 |rpm = 0.09 |mag = 100 |max_ammo = 200 |damage = 40 |accuracy = 24 |stability = 52 |concealment = 20 |threat = 14 |int_name = tecci|ammo_b_max = 11}} The Bootleg Assault Rifle is an assault rifle in PAYDAY 2. It was added in the Sydney Character Pack, along with the Wing melee weapon. Overview The Bootleg is a very awkward weapon to use in the same vein as the AMCAR and shares many of that weapon's drawbacks. Apart from its massive magazine size of 100, which is the single largest among all assault rifles, it is plagued with a very subpar accuracy rating and noticeable recoil which limits its effective range. Per-shot damage of the Bootleg is low, thus requiring a considerable amount of ammo being spent to take down tougher enemies. Additionally, it stocks only two full magazines worth of ammunition which can be depleted rather quickly if ammo is not picked up. On the plus side, it does have access to much more modifications than the AMCAR, which can allow players to somewhat circumvent its subpar performance. Its rate-of-fire is also higher than most early-to-mid career assault rifles, which when combined with its inherently large spread and magazine size can make it surprisingly effective up close, and can be sustained through its high ammo pickup rate. It performs a role similar to Light Machine Guns, in that it has a high ammo capacity and decent threat, making it a convenient support weapon and for suppressing enemies. An advantage it has over LMGs, however, is that the Bootleg is affected by assault rifle skills, meaning it is compatible with ones such as Aggressive Reload and Rifleman, effectively cleansing it of the problems LMGs are plagued with. It also can aim down sights, giving it the capability of dealing with enemies at long range, something LMGs are incapable of without very specific skill building and modding, though this is not entirely effective a strategy considering its meager base accuracy. Summary Pros *Large magazine size *High ammo pickup rate *Good base rate-of-fire *Good base Concealment and can attain a maximum rating of *Faster reload than most LMGs, barring the RPK *Unlike LMGs, it is affected by assault rifle skills due to its class and can use sights Cons *Mediocre base damage and stability *Very sub-par accuracy *Slower reload than most assault rifles *Only 200 rounds can be brought in total, reasonably decent for an assault rifle but the lowest for an LMG Tips *Take advantage of the Bootleg's fire rate and bad accuracy. Unleashing it on enemies up close can be significantly more effective than trying to snipe them down from range. **Be aggressive with your approach. Lock N' Load, Parkour, Fire Control and Steady Grip Aced can prove effective when sprinting from enemy to enemy while reloading every few kills. ***It would be advisable to spend as much ammo as possible while hoarding up a decent reserve capacity before reloading to gain the most mileage out of Lock N' Load Aced. **Alternatively, the Bootleg can also work as a close-ranged suppressed carbine with the appropriate Ghost skills that is also viable for stealth. **Essentially, the Bootleg is a concealable LMG that can be used by dodge players. Although it has low damage, the large magazine capacity can make up for this and can deal fairly good damage if combined with Low Blow. *One or two Ammo bags can help greatly when the player has to hunker down and defend an objective. *Acing Fully Loaded can help remedying the Bootleg's ammo consumption. *Acing cheap and low-tiered skills like Stable Shot and Steady Grip (preferably both) provides a good method of reducing the Bootleg's recoil and increasing its accuracy. *Carry a high-accuracy secondary to deal with Snipers, or a concealed shotgun loaded with HE Rounds or AP Slugs to handle other special units when in a pinch. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Grip= |-|Sight= |-|Stock= Skins Uncommon= Bootleg-Underground-Neon.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Epic= Bootleg-Immortal-Python.png| |-|Legendary= Bootleg-Mars-Ultor.png| +4 Accuracy |-|Skin Trivia= *' ' is a manifestation of the god created by as the "avenger" of the and . Trivia *The Bootleg is based on the Heckler & Koch HK416C, equipped with a Beta C-Mag and Magpul RVG. It does not make use of the HK416C's factory flip up iron sights, but features a set of Centurion Arms aftermarket diopter drum sights instead. The Bootleg is named "SG-416c" in-universe, as seen on the Sydney Character Pack's announcement site and on its receiver texture. ** It is a product of the German company "Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH", the same manufacturer as the Gewehr 3, Jackal, Little Friend 7.62, Compact 40mm, Contractor and M13 9mm. ***The Bootleg bears the same default "duckbill" flash hider as the Little Friend instead of the HK416's proper one. **Despite the in-game lore classifying it as an assault rifle and it being categorized as such in the store, a weapon of the Bootleg's descriptions and dimensions would be considered a carbine or short-barreled rifle depending on specific state legislations and potentially on par with the Krinkov or Para from an in-game perspective. **The weapon's default buttstock cannot be extended. To aim and shoot the weapon at such a position in reality would require the user to "chicken wing" their right arm in order to press the stock firmly against their shoulder, resulting in very awkward handling when automatic recoil is applied. This probably justifies its low base Stability value. ***Judging from the way Sydney uses it in her trailer and the inclusion of a high-capacity magazine, however, the Bootleg was likely meant to be used as a hip-fired spray-and-pray weapon, thus justifying its stock's collapsed position. ***Like the CAR-4, the Bootleg's (shortened) buffer tube disappears entirely when fitted with the Folding Stock. Unlike the CAR-4, however, the lack of such a buffer tube would not impair the HK416 in any way in reality, as its short-stroke gas piston eliminates the need for a buffer spring entirely. *Sydney has a tattoo of the carbine on her arm. *The Beta C-Mag the Bootleg is equipped with was in the game long before the release of the Sydney Character Pack (albeit without the translucent back), as an unusable mod for the CAR-family (sans the AMCAR), AK5, and Queen’s Wrath, due to it requiring a different set of animations, which PAYDAY 2's engine cannot handle. **The C-Mag family was first designed to be used with infantry rifles and not LMG-specific, so the weapon's description is a little bit odd. It does, however, use the 5.56x45mm NATO variant of the magazine, which is in reality compatible with a multitude of magazine-fed machine guns or other automatic weapons with a STANAG adapter. **As of the first person animation update, the Bootleg is one of a handful of weapons in the game to feature an animated magazine that visibly empties as the carbine is fired. **The C-Mag cannot be swapped out for any other magazine mods, therefore fixing its loaded capacity to 100 (not that it's a bad thing given how the base high magazine capacity does not affect concealment). *The Bootleg rifle bears similarity to The Patriot weapon from the Metal Gear series, with the main point being that both are ultra-compact AR-15-pattern carbines loaded with Beta C-Mags. *The Bootleg is known internally as "Tecci". *Its nickname, Bootleg, is perhaps reflective of the circumstances of its circulation, being scavenged off of its (presumably deceased) original owner, after which it was continuously smuggled from runner to runner before finally finding its way into the hands of Sydney. **It is one of a handful of guns in the game to go with a different name than its supposed original title, alongside ones such as the Queen’s Wrath/L-95, Kross Vertex/Polygon, Baby Deagle/Sparrow 941R, and more. Gallery 20160512140403 1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Bootleg. 20170506221656_1.jpg|Bootleg in-game Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Sydney Character Pack